El Toro Loco
El Toro Loco is a monster truck that drives on the Monster Jam circuit. It is owned by FELD Entertainment and driven by Marc McDonald, Scott Buetow, Becky McDonough, Elvis Lainez, Mark List, & Armando Castro. El Toro Loco has been featured at every Monster Jam World Finals since 2003. The truck is a spinoff of Bulldozer. History * 2001 - El Toro Loco debuts on the former NWO chassis with driver Lupe Soza. * 2003 - Lupe and the truck makes their first World Finals appearance, with a freestyle many thought should have won the event. * 2004 - Lupe Soza ties with Madusa and Tom Meents for the Freestyle Championship at the World Finals. * 2004- Rob Knell is critically injured, and doesn't return to Monster Jam for 2 years, after the transmission on El Toro Loco explodes, and sets the truck on fire. * 2006 - Dan Evans filled in for Lupe at the first Ford Field show. * 2007 - Soza runs a minor Advance Auto Parts sponsorship on El Toro Loco only for the World Finals.. * 2008 - Two additional El Toro Loco's were made. One was ran by Nathan Weenk under Randy Brown's ownership while the other was ran by Paul Cohen for FELD Motorsports. Lupe's El Toro Loco gets a new paint scheme. * 2009 - Chris Baker takes over Nathan Weenk's El Toro Loco. * 2010 - El Toro Loco's minor Advance Auto Parts sponsorship is replaced by Advance Auto Parts Grinder with Soza driving, thus, Marc McDonald took his place in El Toro Loco. Chuck Werner also began driving El Toro Loco on a Willman chassis owned by Tom Meents as the teammate to Maximum Destruction. The trucks runs a very minor U.S. Air Force sponsor for the World Finals. * 2011 - Chris Baker stops driving for Monster Jam and was replaced by Joey Parnell. A new El Toro Loco truck was created on the old Donkey Kong chassis with Bari Musawwir in control. He later won the Rookie of the Year Award with Iron Outlaw driver Nick Owens at the World Finals. * 2012 - Parnell left the team as his truck was converted to Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Musawwir also left the El Toro Loco team to drive Spider-Man. Becky McDonough took over his truck while Aaron Basl debuted a new racesource chassis El Toro Loco that toured with Pablo Huffaker's Grave Digger 16. Becky competed at the Young Guns Shootout with the truck. Morgan Kane also drove an El Toro Loco in Atlanta, Georgia. * 2013 - Marc McDonald and Becky McDonough get new colors on their trucks. Marc gets a black colored El Toro Loco, while Becky's is yellow. Chuck and Aaron continues to campaign the orange El Toro Loco. Marc makes it to the final round of racing at the World Finals, but loses to Grave Digger the Legend. * 2014 - Lupe Soza returns to El Toro Loco after Grinder is discontinued. Dan Rodoni runs an El Toro Loco body on The Patriot's chassis. Both would drive orange ones. Aaron Basl also leaves El Toro Loco to drive Wolverine. Later that year, it was announced that Becky McDonough will drive the yellow El Toro Loco in #MoreMonsterJam the following year. * 2015 - Becky McDonough drives El Toro Loco in #MoreMonsterJam tour. She gets her 4th invitation to the Young Guns Shootout. Chuck Werner drives the truck on the Fox Sports 1 Series. Cynthia Gauthier drive the truck for the Manila show in the Philippines. * 2016 - Soza left the team once again to drive El Diablo. Rodoni also left the team and stopped driving in the Monster Jam circuit. Kayla Blood and Mark List then joined the team. Kayla would drive the yellow El Toro Loco for the West Coast More Monster Jam tour while List with the orange truck. Dan Evans filled in for Marc McDonald in Hidalgo, Texas. Tristan England filled in for Mark List after he got injured in a non-driving incident halfway through the More Monster Jam Tour. Becky competes at the Fox Sports 1 Series, and for the 5th time in the young guns shootout with an all new chassis. Becky would run an orange body on the El Diablo chassis for two weeks in April, for shows in Allentown, Pennsylvania and Evansville, Indiana. She would win six straight wheelie contests with the truck. * 2017 - all El Toro Loco's return to the original orange body. Marc McDonald and Chuck Werner ran the West Coast and East Coast Fox Sports 1 Series, respectively. Marc continued to run the black body for the first few shows of the FS1 Series though he went back to the red/orange in Jacksonville. Armando Castro also joined the team. In March, the black body was used again for Joe Sylvester in Saudi Arabia. * 2018 - Marc McDonald partially left the team to drive Fox Sports 1 Cleatus for the first quarter. Becky McDonough, Armando Castro, Mark List and Kayla Blood all return. A deal is made between Monster Jam and Steve Sims to run an El Toro Loco body on Hooked with Bryan Wright behind the wheel. Bryan drove the truck on Monster Jam Stadium Tour 1, Becky McDonough competed with El Toro Loco at Stadium Tour 3 and Chuck Werner on Stadium Tour 2. Mark List, Kayla Blood, and Armando Castro competed at the Monster Jam Triple Threat Series. McDonough competes at World Finals 19 while List and Blood once again competes at the Double Down Showdown. Marc would later return to driving El Toro Loco in the European tour on a new chassis. The truck also becomes the first Monster Jam truck to visit Indonesia when it displayed at the Indonesia International Motor Show. Becky McDonough's truck competed in the Australian Tour in the fall. Diesel Dave runs the truck in Houston and Minneapolis. *2019 - Former Team Hot Wheels Firestorm driver Scott Buetow joins the team and debuts the new Ice El Toro Loco, which he runs on Monster Jam Stadium Tour 2. Bryan Wright went back to his truck Hooked. Chuck Werner left the team and joined the Max-D team. Kayla also left the team to drive Soldier Fortune, she was replaced by rookie driver Elvis Lainez. Brad Allen joins the team and competes on a stadium tour on the Brutus chassis. A body is put on Thor for a toy show in southern Germany. Paint Schemes *Red/Orange - The first and most common version of El Toro Loco that is still used to this date. Small changes were made on the truck throughout its career (an example is the horn's color, which went from white to yellow). *Ice - Debuted in 2019 as part of Monster Jam's Fire & Ice, driven by Scott Buetow. *Black - Exclusively driven by Marc McDonald from 2013-2017. Now Retired. *Yellow - A version of El Toro Loco, mostly used by female drivers. Two trucks were built driven by Becky McDonough from 2013-2017 and Kayla Blood from 2016-2017. Now retired. *Brown - Rare dark red paint scheme run by Lupe Soza only in 2008. *Advance Auto Parts El Toro Loco - Run by Lupe Soza only at World Finals 9 and 10. Similar to the orange paint scheme, but with Advance Auto Parts campaign ads. *Blue (2018) - This was a version of the yellow El Toro Loco, with inverted colors, seen on a Hot Wheels toy in a Target Exclusive 5-pack. It was never made in real life. Trucks That Have Run as El Toro Loco * Spare Randy Brown Motorsports chassis (Nathan Weenk/Chris Baker/Bari Musawwir/Joey Parnell) * The Patriot (Dan Rodoni) * El Diablo (Becky McDonough) * Air Force Afterburner (Damon Bradshaw) * Hooked (Bryan Wright) * Spare Tom Meents-owned chassis (Chuck Werner) * Brutus (Brad Allen) * Thor (Larsson) (Peter Nyman) World Finals AppearancesCategory:trucks * 2003 - Lupe Soza * 2004 - Lupe Soza (won freestyle) * 2005 - Lupe Soza * 2006 - Lupe Soza * 2007 - Lupe Soza * 2008 - Lupe Soza * 2009 - Lupe Soza * 2010 - Marc McDonald * 2011 - Marc McDonald * 2012 - Marc McDonald (YGS: Becky McDonough) * 2013 - Marc McDonald (YGS: Becky McDonough) * 2014 - Marc McDonald (YGS: Becky McDonough) * 2015 - Marc McDonald (YGS: Becky McDonough) * 2016 - Marc McDonald (YGS: Becky McDonough (yellow), Kayla Blood (orange)) * 2017 - Marc McDonald, Becky McDonough (DDS: Mark List, Kayla Blood) * 2018 - Becky McDonough (DDS: Mark List, Kayla Blood) * 2019 - Becky McDonough (Speedster: Mark List and Armando Castro, DDS: Mark List) Popularity El Toro Loco is arguably one the most popular monster trucks, and it has had many other drivers besides the main 6. Ever since 2005, El Toro Loco has became a staple in the European tour. El Toro Loco has also been featured on many chassis, including The Patriot's chassis (owned by Dan Rodoni), the Hooked chassis (owned by Steve Sims), a Willman chassis (owned by Tom Meents) and many others. Trivia *Armando Castro's chassis was originally used as Soldier Fortune Black Ops for two shows in Minneapolis in 2016 before being converted to an El Toro Loco. *El Toro Loco is the only truck to compete in all Young Guns Shootout/Double Down Showdown events. The truck still hasn't won the title to this date. *Till date, only one El Toro Loco team driver has won a world title, that being Lupe Soza. *El Toro Loco is well known for "snorting" smoke of of it's snout, a unique feature that is triggered by the driver. *When the truck is driven by a female driver, a pink piece of cloth is tied around one of the horns. *Along with Grave Digger, El Toro Loco has been featured in every Monster Jam video game. Gallery Eltoro210c1.jpg|El Toro Loco circa 2001-2002 Elt193b.jpg|Ditto Z00dfsf5.JPG Screenshot_20190304-183435.jpg Screenshot_20190304-183437.jpg Unellllnamed.png|In 2002 Screenshot_20190302-121750(1).jpg Vwf063.jpg|El Toro Loco circa 2003-2004 ELTOROLOCOLOL.jpg|Ditto 90.jpg|El Toro Loco in the middle of his famous winning freestyle at the World Finals 5 Screenshot_2018-06-02-15-09-32.png|El Toro Loco on a Meents chassis in 2004 at Red Bluff, before the disastrous transmission explosion Eltoro2005.jpg|El Toro Loco circa 2005-2007 El-toro-loco1.gif|Circa 2005 El Toro Loco Strange Horns 2.png|With the horns broken, and fitted in due to a crash in racing El Toro Loco Strange Horns 1.png|Ditto 005allm.jpg|Nathan Weenk's El Toro Loco circa 2008 eltoroloco2005.jpg|Ditto 013.jpg|Lupe Soza's El Toro Loco circa 2008 eltor208e1.jpg Screenshot_20190320-201005.jpg Lupe-soza-flies-his-truck-el-toro-loco-at-monster-jam-a-monster-truck-GMM1G7.jpg 10421141_850458088344699_1928994606343701254_n.jpg Advance Auto Parts El Toro Loco.png| El Toro Loco with a minor Advance Auto Parts sponsor in World Finals 9 & World Finals 10 Eltoro2010.jpg|Chris Baker's El Toro Loco circa 2009 Bnwmc620160102223655.jpg|on Air Force Afterburner 022.jpg|Chuck Werner's El Toro Loco circa 2010 Screenshot 20190411-182011.jpg|El Toro Loco with its minor U.S. Air Force sponsorship at the 2010 World Finals. Eltoroloco.jpg|Marc McDonald's El Toro Loco circa 2011 Sac-blog3.jpg|Bari Musawwir's El Toro Loco circa 2011 Another el toro loco again by phoenix marsha-d3kmvz5.jpg|Chuck Werner's El Toro Loco circa 2011 294943.jpg|Aaron Basl's El Toro Loco from 2012-2013 Eltorolocorodoni.jpg|Dan Rodoni's El Toro Loco from 2014-2015 f07f1a11-a5ef-46d3-a7cc-e643f49029ad.jpg|Lupe Soza's El Toro Loco from 2014-2015 Eltorowerner.jpg|Chuck Werner's El Toro Loco circa 2015 15826850_10154818352796668_7303558467018839153_n.jpg|Armando Castro's El Toro Loco circa 2017 Monster-jam-world-finals-17-thursday-008.jpg|Kayla Blood's El Toro Loco circa 2017 CbH_DomUMAAhlrC.jpg|Mark List's El Toro Loco circa 2016 C-cBWIHXoAEZ6OC.jpg|Becky McDonough's El Toro Loco circa 2017 B20A3799_web.JPG|Ditto, with strange horns Monster_Jam-55.jpg|Chuck Werner's El Toro Loco circa 2018 50-monster-jam-2017-georgia-dome-atlanta-monster-truck-monsters-monthly_copy.jpg|Marc McDonald's El Toro Loco circa 2017 File:Monster Jam Anaheim 2018 El Toro Loco.JPG|Bryan Wright's El Toro Loco on Hooked circa 2018 Screenshot_2018-07-07-12-47-29-29.png|Marc McDonald's El Toro Loco circa 2018 houston-3-monster-jam-2018-017.jpg|El Toro Loco circa 2018 under Diesel Dave El_Toro_Loco_snout.jpg|El Toro Loco "snorting" smoke from its snout. 12932706_1043745115698754_1008970358862808706_n.jpg|On El Diablo ElToroLoco_BlackSMALL.jpg|Black Original render El-toro-loco-monster-truck-coloring-page-as-well-as-monster-truck-see-more-loco-828.jpg|Black El Toro Loco circa 2013 8388sadasdasdasdasd412 orig.jpg|Black El Toro Loco circa 2014 Eltoroblack.jpg|Black El Toro Loco circa 2015 dc89648f-29e0-466d-9b22-5e7946b786e1.jpg|Black El Toro Loco on Chuck Werner's chassis El-Toro-Loco-at-Monster-Jam.jpg|Black El Toro Loco circa 2016 UnnaJHGSDJKHsDmed.jpg|Black El Toro Loco circa 2017, only used for a few shows IMG_1531.jpg|ditto 16640682_1363169870372895_1410469191928557705_n.jpg|Black with yellow El Toro Loco's horns ElToroLoco_YellowSMALL.jpg|Yellow Original render 089.jpg|Yellow El Toro Loco circa 2013 jacksonville-monster-jam-2014-010.jpg|Yellow El Toro Loco circa 2014 Eltorommj.jpg|Yellow El Toro Loco circa 2015 File:Monster-eltoroloco-minny.jpg|Becky McDonough's Yellow El Toro Loco circa 2016 DSC_0112.jpg|Kayla Blood's Yellow El Toro Loco circa 2016 91fdbb65-be62-4b4e-a863-8b3e0f67b9e0.jpg|Yellow El Toro Loco on Lupe Soza's chassis 47581954_269643957045489_5045000033596686097_n.jpg|Displaying in Indonesia in 2018 51311698_2448403535187362_7991374403302588416_o.jpg|Displaying on Thor in 2019 Screenshot_2018-10-30-21-55-55.png|Ice El Toro Loco Render Screenshot 2018-10-24-16-23-35.png Screenshot_20190302-113805.jpg 42088729_1803157769800970_1369219034045743104_n.jpg|Ice El Toro Loco 12745638_1520273671600796_4766240094830104346_n.jpg|Red El Toro Loco ATV Monster-Jam-Show-Dayton-El-Toro-Loco-Speedster.jpg|Red El Toro Loco speedster in the East Coast #MoreMonsterJam tour Toro speedster.jpg|Yellow El Toro Loco Speedster for #MoreMonsterJam Toro atv.jpg|Yellow El Toro Loco ATV for #MoreMonsterJam minieltoroloco.jpg _DX_1137.jpg|Black El Toro Loco mascot Ed-or-driasdasdsadsaver-3.jpg|Orange El Toro Loco Creature Et-bk-driver-3.jpg|Black El Toro Loco Creature Et-yl-driver-3.jpg|Yellow El Toro Loco Creature 749991465.png|Logo Merchandising Unnhgjhgamed.jpg|"Monster Truckin' Pals" Cartoon El Toro Loco 00018036-2.jpg|Truckin' Pals Plush toy 00020032-2.jpg|Truckin' Pals wooden toy s-l1600 (3).jpg|Truckin' Pals wooden toy, with an orange chassis Eltorotoy.jpg|2001 Hot Wheels toy 2007 16-El Toro Loco.jpg|2007 Hot Wheels toy Eltorotoy2.jpg|2016 Hot Wheels toy Eltorotoy3.jpg|Black Hot Wheels toy 2015 04-El Toro Loco.jpg|Yellow Hot Wheels toy Screenshot_2017-11-19-18-20-01.png|Original Render for the Blue El Toro Loco 23794911 10208184661334023 2827477695694451260 n.jpg|2018 Exclusive Blue El Toro Loco 2018 SE-SS 4-El Toro Loco (2).jpg|2018 Walmart Exclusive American Flag Design 2018 CF04-El Toro Loco.jpg|Chroma Frost El Toro Loco Hot Wheels toy 2003 24-El Toro Loco (2).jpg|Rare 2003 red chrome Hot Wheels toy Eltoroloco5.png|Silver chrome 2017 Hot Wheels toy 2017 BL01-El Toro Loco (2).jpg|2017 Black Out Edition Hot Wheels toy 2019 CC-El Toro LocoB (2).jpg|2019 Spin Master Prototype 47584581 770285639994832 4483262276331067784 n.jpg|2019 Spin Master toy Eltoroknex.jpg|K'Nex toy Puff_Truck_red.jpg|Red plush truck El_Toro_Loco_Black_puff_truck.jpg|Black plush truck Yellow_El_Toro_Loco_puff_truck.jpg|Yellow plush truck Eltoromcspankies.jpg|Pull-back El Toro Loco toy. Released in McDonalds Happy Meals in 2015 & 2018 Eltoromcspankies2.jpg|Ditto, without the decals TF-14-Bridge-Direct-Kastors-Korner35.jpg|Cancelled El Toro Loco C3 Construction Monster Jam building set toy 45675454.jpg|in Monster Jam: Maximum Destruction ElToroLocoFull.jpg|El Toro Loco's Digital Truck Render in Monster Jam: Path of Destruction MJBirthdayClub_Ad_FINAL.jpg|Cartoon art, in a MJ Birthday Club ad Screenshot_20190114-110709.jpg|2019 Training Trucks El Toro Loco Category:FELD Motorsports Category:Trucks Category:Rodoni Motorsports Category:Monster Jam World Champions Category:Current Competing Trucks Category:Monster Trucks Unlimited Category:Animal-Based Trucks Category:Racesource Category:El Toro Loco Category:Team Meents (team) Category:Team Scream Category:Viking Monster Trucks Category:Trucks that debuted in 2001